


Star Search

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, Gen, family support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Steffy seeks to plan with her brother.





	Star Search

**Star Search**  
  
“I can’t believe yet another woman chose a man other than me.” Thomas shook his head, signaling for another shot, “How does this keep happening to me, Steffy?”  
  
“We want the unattainable. That’s our problem. If we wanted someone easy, we’d have it already.” She tried to push his drink away from him, only to have him lightly slap her hand, “I say we stop sulking and start planning.”  
  
“To get them back?”  
  
“To get a little revenge.” Steffy wrapped an arm around him, surveying the people around them, “Brother of mine, I say we’re both due for the spotlight.”


End file.
